nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Shalimar Cariador von Staupitz-Al'Abastra
670px Cariador ist die Tochter einer Halbelfe und eines Menschen, aufgewachsen im Dämmerwald und ausgebildet in Dalaran, entschloss sie sich nach der Ausbildung der Scharlachroten Faust beizutreten. Erst als sie erneut mit der Faust in den Dämmerwald zurückkehrte trat ihr wahres Erbe hervor. Inzwischen dient sie der Stadt Sturmwind als Magistratin und Legatin des Königlichen Wachregiments und ist glücklich mit Lord Alleander von Staupitz verheiratet. Aussehen Cariador ist gerade mal 1,70 m, mit ihrem feingezeichnetem, wie aus Porzellan gemeißeltem Gesicht, mit den hohen Wangenknochen, den vollen Lippen, den eisblauen leicht leuchtenden Augen und den langen weißsilbernen Haaren welche nur durch ihre Baronskrone zurückgehalten werden und leicht spitze Ohren erkennen lassen, ist sie auffällig und schnell erkannt. In Ihren besonders großen Augen scheint ein Feuer zu brennen welches nicht zu deuten ist, auf ihren vollen Lippen liegt ein seltsames und geheimnisvolles Lächeln. Ihr Stimme ist samtig weiche und seidig, und wohl nur eher selten erklingt diese laut. Meist trägt sie edle Kleider, in verschiedenen Farben und Materialien gehalten , sowie an jedem Handgelenk einen mit zwergischen Runen verzierten Armreif und eine mit perlen verzierte Echtsilberkette, an der ein Anhänger in Form des Symbols des Lichts befestigt ist den ein blaufunkelnder Edelstein schmückt. An jedem Ringfinger trägt sie einen Siegelring, rechts das Wappen derer von Staupitz Al'Abastra und links den Siegelring einer Magistratin Sturmwinds. Grober Lebenslauf Jahr 4 Cariador wird als Tochter der halbelfischen Bürgerin Lysandra Schimmerwald und des menschlichen Wachoffiziers Jorgen Schimmerwald in Grand Hamlet (heutiges Dunkelhain geboren. Ihre Grossmutter eine Hochelfe so wie ihr Grossvater ein Magier sind anwesend, als es bei der Geburt zu Komplikationen kommt greift der Grossvater ein. Mit zumindest für Cariador seltsamen Folgen. Ihr Grossvater stirbt doch ein Teil seiner Magie geht auf Cariador über. Die Haare des rothaarigen Säuglings verfärben sich dabei silberweiss, was in dem elfischen Teil der Familie stets mit grosser magischer Kraft einher geht. Alles in allem sieht Cariador mehr wie eine Hochelfe als ein Mensch aus. Jahr 10 Die Eltern von Cariador sterben bei einem tragischen Unfall, und ihre Grossmutter sorgt dafuer das sie von der Adelsfamilie Al'Abastra weiter aufgezogen wird. Im selben Jahre verschwindet die Grossmutter nachdem sie einen llusionszauber auf Cariador gelegt hat um ihre elfische Herkunft zu verschleiern. Jahr 12 Die Familie Al'Abastra adoptiert Cariador und somit wird sie zur adligen des Reiches, gleichzeitig wird sie mit den beiden anderen Kindern der Familie ausgebildet. Jahr 14 Nach einem magischen Unfall der in einem Brand der Taverne von Grand Hamlet endete wird Cariador mit 10 Jahren zur Ausbildung nach Dalaran geschickt. Jahr 20 Als die Geissel über die Menschen hereinbricht ist Cariador noch immer in Dalaran mit ihre Ausbildung beschäftigt. Nur am Rande bekommt sie die Geschehnisse um Dunkelhain mit, und erfährt so auch nicht das ihre gesamte Familie der Geissel zum Opfer fällt. Dafür bekommt sie Hautnah die Zerstörung Dalarans und die Errichtung der magischen Kuppel mit. Jahr 24 Cariador schliesst ihre Ausbildungt zur Magierin der Kirin Tor ab und wird in den nächsten Jahren für diese über die gesamte Welt und Draenor reisen. Jahr 27 Mit dem aufsteigen der Stadt Dalaran in den Himmel über Nordend, sollte Cariador in der Hierachie der Magier Dalarans ebenfalls aufsteigen, doch sie lehnte ab und reiste zurück in ihre Heimat, erst dort erfuhr sie von den Ereignissen die ihre zweite Familie den Tod brachten und sie als Erbin der Familie zurückliess. Jahr 28 Auf der Suche nach etwas was sie beitragen kann um zu helfen das Land und die Bevölkerung vor den bestehenden Gefahren zu schützen reist sie erneut durch die ganze Welt und findet im bronzenem Drachenschwarm und in einer der wenigen Blaudrachen die bei Verstand geblieben sind zwei gute Freundinnen die fast immer aus der ferne über die junge Magierin wachen. Jahr 29 Enttäuscht und nicht wissend wie es weitergehen soll kehrt Cariador anfang des Jahres nach Sturmwind zurück und schloss sich der scharlachroten Faust an und im laufe ihrer Zeit bei dieser wurde durch einige seltsame Umstände der llusionszauber der immer noch auf ihr lag gelöst. Erst seit diesem Zeitpunkt Jahr erkennt man in Cariador die junge Halbelfe. Mit dem Einzug des Ordens in die Weststromgarnison änderte sich vieles für Cariador, so lernte sie Lord Alleander von Staupitz kennen und lieben. Noch im selben Jahr verlobten die beiden sich, und Cariador verliess den Orden der Scharlachroten Faust, sie wurde Magistratin von Sturmwind und unterstützt das Königliche Wachregiment als Legatin. Jahr 30 Cariador wird Alleander Frau. Geschichte Cariador Schimmerwald, wie sie eigentlich heisst wurde vor 25 Jahren als Tochter von Lysandra und Jorgen in Dunkelhain geboren. Beide Elternteile waren bei einer kleinen Adelsfamilie mit Namen Al'Abastra angestellt, und so wuchs Cariador mit der gleichaltrigen Tochter und dem etwa 2 Jahre älteren Sohn auf. Die Grossmutter von Cariador kümmerte sich zumeist um die Kinder und erzählte ihnen Geschichten und Mythen aus der Welt. Im Alter von 7 Jahren starben die Eltern Cariadors bei einem Unfall, ihre Grossmutter legte einen Illusionzauber auf sie damit sie wie ein Mensch aussah und veränderte Cariadors Gedächtniss, dann verschwand sie nachdem sie sorge dafür getragen hatte das die Familie Al'Abastra sich um Cariador kümmern würde. Eben jene Adoptierten sie dann und so wurde sie mit den Kinder der Adligen unterrichtet, doch schon 5 Jahre später wurde Cariador nach Norden geschickt, nach Dalaran um dort den Umgang mit den Magischen Kräften die ihr Eigen waren zu erlernen. Seltsamerweise wurde während ihrer Ausbildung niemals ein Wort über den Illusionszauber dem sie unterlag gemacht, und so erfuhr Cariador nicht von ihrer Herkunft. Ein knappes Jahrzehnt verbrachte Caraidor in Dalaran bis ihre Ausbildung abschlossen war, als sie nach Hause zurückkehrte war nichts mehr wie früher, ihre Heimat war zerstört und niemand aus ihrer Familie noch am Leben. Die junge Magierin zog nach Sturmwind um sich dort der Scharlachroten Faust anzuschließen. Anfangs war sie dort noch zurückhaltend und die meiste Zeit für sich, dies änderte sich als die Scharlachrote Faust nach Ambermill in den Silberwald zog. Dort schloss Cariador Freundschaft mit Courtney Abercrombie und dem Zwerg Gondarin Fausthieb, und einen Freund aus Kindertagen sollte sie dort wieder treffen Duraton Ladimore. Als die Faust später im Dämmerwald einzug hielt, wurde Cariador von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt. Ein Ausbruch magischer Energie hatte zufolge das der Zauber welcher auf ihr lag erlosch und auch ihr Gedächtnis wieder ins rechte Licht rückte. Als folge dessen erloschen kurzzeitig ihre magischen Kräfte und sie zog sich erst in den Zwielichtshain und später ins Hinterland zurück um wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Nachdem sie wieder in Sturmwind und der Weststromgarnison anwesend war und suchte sie ihren Platz in der Welt und im Orden. Leben in der Weststromgarnison thumb|left|139pxDas Leben in der Garnison war anders als das was Cariador bis dahin kannte, und so brauchte sie einige Zeit um sich einzuleben. Dazu kam das sich vieles verändert hatte, so war Courtney mit dem Lordkommandaten Cathalan Lightblade verlobt und Duraton zur weiteren Heilerausbildung in den Norden gereist. Die erste Zeit innerhalb der Garnison war Cariador in sich gekehrt und wusste nicht genau ob sie noch dazugehören würde. Dies änderte sich erst nach der Hochzeit von Sir Dunrik of Eastvale und Samhaoir Lightblade.Dunrik of Eastvale Cariador blühte auf und genau zu jenem Zeitpunkt sollte sie den Baron Alleander von Staupitz kennen und lieben lernen. Für Cariador ist es als wäre endlich ein Teil von ihr der gefehlt hatte an seinen Platz gerückt, und so liebt sie Alleander aus vollem Herzen. Nur durch ihn fühlt sie sich vollständigt und in ihrem Leben ausgewogen. Und auch wenn sie ab und an an sich selbst zweifelt oder daran das sie die richtige Frau für Alleander ist, so schafft es jener immer wieder sie zu beruhigen und davon zu überzeugen das sie genau so bleiben soll wie sie ist. Nach 4 Monaten verlobte sich das Paar am anfang des 11. Monats des Jahres 29. Seitdem wurde viel gemunkelt was den Hochzeitstermin angeht, böse Zungen meinten gar das das Paar niemals heiraten wird, gerade auch weil am 13. Tag des zweiten Monats die Hochzeit geplant war, und aufgrunde der politischen Situation die in Sturmwind herrschte auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben wurde, fast auf den Tag genau 3 Monate später wurde die Hochzeit erneut verschoben, denn erneut war die politische Situation in Sturmwind angespannt und das Königreich befand sich am Rande eines Bürgerkrieges. Leben in Goldhain Am 1. Tag des 9 Monats im Jahre ((29)) hat Cariador den Orden der Scharlachroten Faust verlassen. Die Gründe dafür sind wohl nur ihr selbt und vielleicht einigen ausgewählten bekannt. Seitdem lebt sie mit ihrem Verlobten in Goldhain. Inzwischen ist sie Legatin des Königlichen Regimentes, Magistratin von Sturmwind und verwaltet das Lehen von Alleander. Immer mehr hat sie sich im Laufe der letzten Monate an ihr jetziges Leben gewöhnt und angepasst. Einige schwere Schicksalsschläge musste die junge Magierin hinnehmen, so verschwanden ihre wenigen Freunde Gondarin, Courtney, Duraton und Aruca bisher spurlos. Ebenso hat sich seit dem Austritt aus dem Orden Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade der für Cariador wie ein Vater war von ihr abgewendet. thumb|left|199px|Hochzeitsfoto Zumindet von zweien ihrer Freunde hat Cariador inzwischen Nachricht, Gondarin Fausthieb hat sie selbst mit einigen anderen gesucht und gefunden, und versucht nun regelmässig mit ihm in Kontakt zu sein. Duraton Ladimore hingegen fiel als der Silberwald von den Verlassenen überrannt wurde, und starb dabei. Nur langsam öffnet sich die junge Magierin weiteren Freundschaften, hat sie doch Angst diese ebenfalls wieder zu verlieren. Am 27. Tag des 2 Monats hat die junge Magierin während einer Ständeratssitzung ihren Posten als Magistratin niedergelegt, der Grund hierfür mag nur ihr allein bekannt sein, allerdings erhielt sie von der Lordmagistratin die möglichkeit diese Entscheidung zu überdenken und so sie will in nächster Zeit wieder in ihr Amt zurückzukehren. Nach einer Woche Bedenkzeit und einer Unterhaltung mit der Lordmagistratin in der Cariador ihr darlegte was sie sich für die Zukunft vorstellt, wurde sie wieder Magistratin, nun wird sich zeigen ob ihre Taten und ihre Worte Früchte tragen oder nicht. Kurz nachdem Cariador wieder in ihr Amt als Magistratin trag wurde sie aufgrund von differenzen von der Lordmagistratin Elisera von Greifenfels degradiert. Doch sollte diese Degradierung nicht von Dauer sein, politische Umwälzungen in Sturmwind sorgten dafür, das Elisera von Greifenfels ihres Posten enthoben und nach Nordend in die Verbannung geschickt wurde. Cariador wurde zur Magistratin ernannt und leitet zur Zeit die Magistratur Sturmwind. Am 03. Tag des 7. Monats war es dann endlich soweit, die Hochzeit zwischen Cariador und Alleander fand statt. Allen widrigkeiten zum trotz hat das junge Paar es endlich geschafft und ist zusammen vor den Traualter getreten. Wappen der Familie von Stauptz-Al'Abastra Leitspruch: Süß und ehrenhaft ist´s fürs Licht und Vaterland zu sterben! Gründer: Lord Alleander von Staupitz-Al'Abastra, Baron von Goldhain, Lord Protektor von Nordhain, Protektor der Krone, Kommandant des königlichen Wachregimentes zu Sturmwind und Ritter seiner Majestät Varian I zu Stormwind Lady Shalimar Cariador von Staupitz-Al'Abastra, Baronin von Goldhain, Magistratin von Sturmwind, Legatin des königlichen Wachregimentes zu Sturmwind Bemerkungen Kategorie:Königliches Wachregiment Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind Kategorie:Inaktiver Charakter Allianz Kategorie:Revier:Wald von Elwynn